Question: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(12) - \log(3)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(12) - \log(3) = \log(\frac{12}{3})$ $= \log( 4 )$